A conventional three-dimensional (3D) display device often includes a glass spacer bonded between a display panel and a grating panel. The glass spacer may require a certain thickness and the bonded 3D display device may be heavyweight, bulky, and hard to transport.
During the bonding process, optical adhesives need to be coated and solidified on the glass spacer. The coating and solidifying of the optical adhesives can cause sealing defects, e.g., macular coating defects and display moiré pattern defects, on the edges of the bonded display device.
Once the thickness of the glass spacer is determined, the distance between the display panel and the grating panel may be fixed and unchangeable. Accordingly, the optimum viewing distance is fixed and unchangeable. To obtain the optimum display effects, the viewer has to view the displayed images only at a spot having the optimal, fixed viewing distance without any viewing flexibility.